118011nickfandomcom-20200213-history
And Then There Were 10
Plot First, there are two ships in outer space, a giant one and a smaller green one. Inside the giant orange ship is a squid like alien called Vilgax. After we see them battle, we now see the main character of the show, Ben. Ben is working on a paper airplane and then accidentally throws it at his teacher. After that, the bell rings ending the school year. However the teacher stops him to talk to him about the paper airplane. We then see the two school bullies Cash and JT. They are bullying a kid named Jamie for his money. Then Ben comes in and tries to be a hero, however end up losing the fight and him and Jamie are hung by there underpants on a tree. Next, a the Rustbucket comes in, drivin by Bens Grandpa Max. It turns out that ben will be spending his summer vacation with his grandpa. He was excited but then he soon finds out that his cousin Gwen will be joining the trip. As they drive off they are both complaining about how the other person has to be with eachother. Once they find out where they will be camping out for the night, they remember that Grandpa Max makes the most discusting food ever, and are then worried about being starving the whole summer. After another fight between Ben and Gwen, Ben is walking through the forest talking to himself about how this will be the worst vacation ever. Then he sees a shooting star, but what actually turns out to be a space pod that is going straight to him. After ben jumps out of the way he goes to see what it is. When the pod opens up he sees a weird watch looking device (the Omnitrix). He reaches his hand out to get it but the watch then opens up and jumps onto his wrist. Ben is freaking out after this and tries to take it off. Once he finds out he cant get it off he fiddles with it. The face plate then pops up showing an alien icon. Ben is curious about it then pushes the face plate down. When he does that he then starts turning into something. After the transformation he now looks like a fire type alien (Heatblast). Ben is freaking out now even more then he was when he got the watch. After thinking he was on fire, he calms down realizing that he isnt getting hurt. He then finds out he can shoot fireballs. He ends up having to much fun and accidentlly starts a forest fire! Later, Max and Gwen see the fire. They both grab a fire extinguisher and go to put out the fire. Gwen ends up finding Heatblast and is scared so she starts to spray him. Heatblast tries to tell gwen who he is but doesnt work so he sets her shoe on fire. Then she finds out who it is. After Ben explains the story to gwen max shows up just as terrified. As Ben explains the story to max they remember about the fire. Grandpa Max says to start a new fire to burn out the old one. His genius plan works however it destroys the entire forest. Next, we are back on The Chimerian Hammer, Vilgax appears to be all messed up with his leggs and arms missing, and hes in a healing tank. He then summons two drones to go down there and retrieve the omnitrix. Meanwhile, Ben as heatblast explains what happened to Grandpa. After gwen says hes a monster grandpa says "Hes not a monster, hes an alien". After that Ben and Gwen are both confused wondering how he would know that. Then Max covers up his story by saying "well look at him, what else could he be"? After ben is scared about being heatblast forever, the watch turns red and starts beeping. After a few beeps he turns back into ben and is really happy to be back. Max tells him not to play around with it and he goes to check out the crash site that ben was talking about. However, Ben does not listen and turns into another alien. This time hes a weird dog like alien (Wildmutt). Gwen notices that he has no eyes so she is about to hit Ben with a stick. Ben then finds out WildMutt can see things just not with his eyes. Next he goes into the forest having fun leaving Gwen very concirned. WildMutt then detects something with his sence of smell. He jumps and dodges a lazer. He sees one of Vilgax's Drones. Wildmutt bites the drone destroying it, however the watch times out again and turns back into ben. Next the second drone targets ben with the lazer. Lucky for ben, Gwen appears and hits the drone from behind destroying it. Back on Vilgax's Ship, Vilgax finds out about his drones being destoryed and sends in a bigger drone. The drone comes down and smashes the omnitrix pod. After the drone leaves, Max sees the pod and has a bad feeling about what he saw. Back in the RV max talks to ben, but they hear on the radio of a monster destroying the campsite. Ben thinks its another drone so they go over there and check it out. Grandpa confirms that it is ok for ben to turn into something to save them. Ben turns into a new alien thats diamond like (Diamondhead). After a hard battle Diamondhead destroys the drone. We then see Vilgax talking about how the person who has the omnitrix is very powerfull. After that night, its now morning and Grandpa an gwen are packing. Ben comes in as a new alien with super speed abillities saying he had to take care of something, then we see Cash and J.T. hanging from the tree wondering how they got there. Major Events *Ben gets the omnitrix and first transforms into Wildmutt, XLR8XLR8, Heatblast, and Diamondhead *Ben goes on a trip for the summer with Grandpa and gwen. *Vilgax is now in healing and wants to hunt down ben Debuts *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Ben's Teacher *Vilgax *Cash *J.T. *Jamie *Vilgax's Drones Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Diamondhead *XLR8 Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Jamie *Ben's Teacher *Cash *J.T. Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones Aliens used *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Heatblast Vehicals *Xylene's Ship *The Chimerian Hammer *The Rustbucket Quotes *Grandpa Max: (after he sees ben as heatblast) "Ben what happened to you?" *Heatblast: Well when i was walking this meteor... *Gwen: Uhm excuse me, major forest burning out of control remember? *Gwen: Think he will stay a monster forever? *Grandpa Max: Hes not a monster, hes an alien. *Ben and Gwen: (weird looks) *Grandpa Max: well look at him! what else could he be? Trivia *Cash had a Cash register picture on his shirt *Heatblast is bens first transformation *The ship that had the omnitrix looked like a Galvan ship. Gallery ﻿